Uncle Ed
by Keaira Rogue
Summary: Roy was sent away for ten year, for reasons unknown to him. Now he's back and he has to speak to Ed. The conversation is gonna get interesting. Please Read and Review.


So this originally had nothing to do with FMA, but, um, well, when I was little I apparently wrote part of this in a notebook. This year I started using the notebook in math class cause I had run out of paper and as it so happens (and it so happens a lot) I got board and stopped paying attention to the teacher, flipped to the back of the book to draw somet weird and poof found the section of this I had written. Later one of my friends told me I should turn it into a fan fic and to amuse her I did and well now I'm posting it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist, even though I wish I did.

And now, the story.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Roy's P.O.V.

I walked down the cold dark hall. Ever since I had come back I had been unable to find anything. They'd sent me away right after it had happened. No one would tell me how he had done it. They had just transferred me to an embassy so I wasn't in the way. I don't know what happened to him, but I'm going to find out!

"So it's true then, you're back," a voice behind me said quietly.

I spun around to see a woman with blonde hair cleaning a gun as she walked.

"Yes it is. I've been put in charge of all alchemists. Sooooo can you tell me who my best buddy'll be?" I asked.

"You got it," Hawkeye smiled, "It's good to have you back sir."

"Yes well, I'm rather confused. It seems that over the past 10 years they've changed where things are."

"I see, you're lost, follow me."

I followed her down a twisting maze of halls that had once been familiar. Finally stopping in front of a door, there was a noise from within and Hawk eye jumped back into the shadows pulling me with her. The door flew open and a man of about average height in a red jacket stormed out with the hood over his head.

"Stupid crowds at stores!" he muttered.

Hawkeye stole up behind him and poked him in the side. He immediately collapsed on the floor saying, "Havflabjava."

***This is an author not sorry but they are going to happen periodically throughout the story. The thing where Ed collapsed and said a really weird word is just something one of my "friends" does, anywho on with the story.**

"Hello sir," she said helping him up. His hood slipped off as he stood revealing a long yellow braid.

"Full Metal," I whispered in shock.

Apparently neither he nor Hawk eye heard me because they quickly launched into a conversation.

"Any news?" Ed asked.

"It's true. I saw him with my own eyes. Oh, and you'll be happy to know he's going to be in charge again. Your evil plan actually worked," Hawkeye laughed.

"Jeesh, maybe I did over do it just a bit, but I guess it's worth it. Me 'an Al could never thank him enough. Oh and Winry too for that matter," Ed grinned.

"Well you better get going, the store closes soon," Hawkeye waited for him to walk away then turned back to me, "Did they ever tell you why they were bringing you back?"

"No."

"Oh well, you can thank Ed next time you see him," she smiled knowingly.

"I think I need to pay him a little visit, before I start work."

"Well, he won't be to keen on you interrupting, but," she pulled a piece of paper form her pocket and scribbled an address on it then handed it to me, "He'll be there around 7:00, but don't show up until 7:30."

Ed's P.O.V.

So he's back. I totally didn't need this tonight, not on Nina's birthday. I have to go shopping as it is. But I did made a promise and I guess I can figure out what to say later. If I speak to him at all that is.

***By the way, just so you know, even though you can figure it out anyway later on, like in the next section. Nina is Al and Winry's daughter; they also have twin sons named Ed and Roy. I was doing the whole name the kids after other characters thing.**

Nina's P.O.V. (All the Eds and Roys in this section are the little kids.)

"Just 'cause it's your birthday you can have a cookie, but only if there's some left after Ed and me are done," Roy smirked and shoved another cookie in his mouth.

"MOM!" I yelled.

"Ed! Roy! Whichever of you did whatever it it's this time cut it out right now! It's your little sister's birthday, for goodness sake! Go clean the living room. Your Uncle Edward, _might _grace us with his presence soon," Mom yelled form the kitchen. She was obviously stressed because she had called Uncle Ed, Edward. Which, therefore, meant that if they didn't do what she said a wrench might come flying soon.

"Hullo all, I'm home!" dad yelled.

"So is Uncle Ed coming?" I asked giving him a hug.

"If he doesn't get tied up a work or in _trouble_ at the department store," dad smiled.

"_How _can he get in trouble at a _department store_?" asked Roy.

"Yeah, how?" echoed Ed.

"Trust me, Ed can get in trouble doing almost anything," dad smiled as if remembering something.

"Why don't you go play Candy Central in the Library?" mom suggested.

Ed and Roy lead the way then, smiling he held door open for me. They look so much alike, except for the hair; Ed's is blonde and Roy's is black. But other than that no two 7 year old twins looked more alike. Me, my hair is brown and long. I am so happy I'm turning six!

"Hey, I have an idea. Instead of playing Candy Central, let's read," I knew they'd jump for a chance to read as much as I would.

"Awesome!" Ed jumped to the nearest shelf and began to search the titles while Roy lifted a book off the coffee table. I went straight to the alchemy shelf and lifted the book I had just started earlier today. As I turned away from the shelf the door opened and in came:

"UNCLE ED!" I shouted, dropping the book on the side table and ran into his open arms.

Roy's P.O.V. 

This may not be such a good idea but who cares. I wonder why Hawkeye said that he wouldn't be to keen on me interrupting. Oh, well time to face the demon, er, Ed.

I reached out and paused, my hand just above the door knocker. Sounds from inside were emitting through the door; the sounds of children laughing. I brought my hand down and knocked twice.

The door was opened slowly and a small girl stared up at him.

"Hello, um, is there an Edward Elric here?" I asked slightly uncertain.

"Come in," the little girl said, "Hey Ed, come over here!" she called over her shoulder.

A little boy who looked remarkably like a young Ed came running.

"What do you need Nina?" he asked.

"This guy is looking for Edward Elric," she explained.

"Well…who is he?"

"I knew I forgot something," Nina smiled evilly.

"Oy! Roy!" the boy yelled.

I looked down at him curious as to how he knew my name. Then I realized that he was talking to a little boy who looked exactly like him, only with black hair.

"Nina, Maddie is looking for you," said the dark haired boy.

"Ok, but what about him?" Nina jerked her thumb in my direction.

"Well….who is he?" the dark haired boy replied.

"What are you three doing out here! Nina it's your party. Ed, Roy, not that I'm not glad that you're currently not in trouble, but your father is looking for you," the woman paused and stared hard at me, "Me thinks it's Roy Mustang!"

"You think correctly," I smiled.

"Mom, he said he was looking' for Edward Elric," the last child, who by the sound of it, was named Ed told her.

"Go back to the party," the woman stared at me a moment more, "You don't seem to remember me."

"I guess not, it's been a while," I dived into my memories and placed her face, "Winry?"

"Correct," she smiled, "However that proves nothing."

I was highly confused when, suddenly, a head poked around the nearest door frame.

"What's all this I hear about a visitor?" it was Ed. He glanced over at me and stared, "I've no wish to conduct business tonight," he took off running down the hall but was stopped short by a flying wrench.

"It's not business Edward! He's your friend so you just conduct your arse right into the library and take up as much time as you need. Nina will live," Winry turned to me as she picked up her wrench, "If he gets out of hand come and find me."

Ed's POV 

So he really is back, Hawkeye most likely to blame for him showing up tonight of all nights. I led him to the library and we sat down. The silence was uncomfortable.

"So, um, your back," I stuttered.

"Yeah, I am and I hear I have you to thank," he spoke quietly.

I blushed, "And who told you that."

"A little bird told me," he said quietly.

"Maybe I need to have a chat with the little bird," I couldn't believe Hawkeye had sold me out, well, actually I could.

We sat there in silence. I looked into his eyes and wanted to hug him. He looked so sad and confused and I knew what that was like. It had been agony when he left, but maybe this was worse.

"Ed?" he asked.

"What?" I quickly pulled from my thoughts.

"You're not short anymore," he smiled and we both burst out laughing. The ice was broken for the moment.

Suddenly the door banged open.

"Hey Uncle Ed! Are you gonna come have cake and ice cream," Nina raced over to me.

"Nina, I think I'll pass, but send Eddie or Roy when it's present time," I smiled at her.

"Ok! Uncle Ed, can I ask you a question?" she asked.

"Obviously you've already done so, but you may ask another," I answered with a chuckle.

"Well I know Ed was named after you 'cause he has the same name," Nina began.

"Yes, Nina," I waited for the rest of the question.

"Then who was Roy named after?" she paused then continued, "Was it cause of the guy who helped you and daddy?"

Winry's POV

"Al, there's something I need to tell you," I pulled him away from the group waiting for cake and ice cream. I quietly told him about Roy.

"So Ed's evil plan worked?" Al asked.

"Apparently," I answered.

Roy's POV

"Ed, I'm lost here," I realized as soon as it was out of my mouth that it sounded wrong.

"What seems to be confusing you?" Ed seemed to know what I meant.

"What happened? They just transferred me and never explained," I looked at his face and saw it go through many emotions: anger, sorrow, and fear.

"You're kidding! They just sent you away?" Ed was shocked.

"Well, they did say something about being unable to control my subordinates," I chuckled then grew serious, "but apparently both my going and coming back had something to do with you."

"I….suppose so. Well, to make a very long story short. Al and I found a complete philosopher's stone, don't ask how because not even we're sure exactly how. Anyway we used it to get our original bodies back and….and then. And then we destroyed it."

"YOU WHAT! After all that work you did! You just destroyed it! What on Earth were you thinking?" I was astounded.

"We had to! We couldn't give it to the military. They would have used it as a weapon and we know all about Ishbal. We knew it was selfish, but we didn't want to trick fate." Ed sighed and stared down at the floor.

"So what did you tell the military?" I inquired.

'"We told them that it appeared to have been incomplete because it was destroyed by the time we were done," Ed smiled slightly, "They bought it, hook, line, and sinker."

"So….what was your 'evil plan'," I asked.

Ed's POV

God I've missed him, but working with him could be a problem. And why the hell does everyone call it _my_ evil plan? Al was in on it and so was Hawk ye. All I did was jump on a few desks and destroy some unneeded stuff. Ah well, I've bigger fish to fry with Mustang around. (ack why did I say that )

"Ed?" Roy asked.

"Huh?"

"Are you goinng tell me what your evil plan was?" he repeated.

"Oh, no," I felt myself blushing, "You can just read the reports if you want to know."

Ed (the little)'s POV

"Go get Uncle Ed, he promised to be here when I opened my presents," Nina pushed me and Roy towards the library.

"Sheesh, Uncle Ed has been in there for a long time," Roy (the little) smiled thoughtfully.

"I wonder what's so important that he would miss Nina's party?" I commented.

We barged into the library without knocking.

"Nina says that you have to come so she can open her presents!" I announced.

***Ok…so yay for author ramblings not….this is about the point where I got major writers block and my friend thought you (the reader) might like to know what was going on in my head while I tried to figure out what to do next so here is what I wrote. Stupid yes, and well yeah stupid, but I owe this friend a favor as I recently broke their watch, but it was her fault. Anywho here…**

"**Can I kill the author?" – Roy**

"**Let me help!" – Ed**

"**US TOO!" – Everyone else in the story**

"**But then the story will never end!" – Me**

"**Oh," :Everyone sadly goes away to eat donuts while I figure out what to do:**

**Like I said…stupid.**

Roy's POV

I looked down at the two boys who were dragging Ed toward the door. Ed seemed not to mind, he looked back over his should at me and shook his head.

"I'll be right back," Ed allowed the boys to pull him from the room.

I looked around the room for the first time taking in all the books. My eyes fell on a picture of Ed sitting on the shelf. He looked so sad, but tiny way so cute. It is good to be back, but how am I going to be able to work with him, not knowing. He's probably got a girlfriend anyway.

"Sorry about that," Ed reentered the room and stopped mid-sentence as the power went out.

"Well this is interesting," Ed seemed amused, "Hold on I think I can find a candle, and I believe you can provide a light."

As soon as I snapped my fingers to light the candle we both jumped, having not realized how close our faces were. Somehow Ed's hair had loosened from his braid and now hung around his face, framing it perfectly. For a moment we just stood there, then Ed set the candle down and causally moved closer.

A shock went through me as his lips brushed mine and I gently embraced him to deepen the kiss. This must be the greatest point in my life; nothing could top it, well maybe becoming Fuher.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well, that's that. Hope you liked it. Please review and let me know how strange my mind is. Oh, and I hope that I didn't drive y'all nuts with the author notes in the middle.

~Ke


End file.
